Turquoise
by VocaloidSING
Summary: A fanfic written about Kaito and Nigaito's feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1  Nigaito's Fever

It all started when the young Shion fell out of his chair at dinner. Kaito and Akaito were startled, as Nigaito, the green side of the Shion family, hadn't been sick for weeks. Taito started to pick up the young Shion with much strength, carrying him all the way to his room.

"Wh-where am I?" Nigaito said, sniffling. Taito smiled, as he set his green-haired brother down on his bed. Nigaito was the second youngest of the Shion household, leaving Kikaito to be the youngest.

"You're in your room. You passed out during dinner," the purple Vocaloid explained. He pointed to the door of Nigaito's room, and shook his head.

"You can't go outside for a few days, even though you haven't been sick for a while," Taito said, putting Nigaito's scarf above his chin, attempting to give him warmth. Nigaito was grateful for his brother's experience with him.

"Fine," Nigaito said, grinning. He got his laptop, which was, in fact, green, and started to play some games. Taito giggled, and then left the room with a closed door.

Nigaito wished he wasn't so sick all the time. That way, he could go to the outdoors, and be surrounded by nature. Nigaito was shy, however, and it wouldn't take much to make him cry. That's why he was homeschooled by his brothers, where he was most comfortable, especially Kaito, who was most comforting to him.

Nigaito jolted up. He was thinking about Kaito more and more everyday, despite Nigaito being 18. He didn't know what it meant, but he knew that things would change if need be.

Nigaito always looked like a young boy, which was a trait in his family history. Everyone looked a lot younger than they should've been, but it didn't matter. They were all related, and they all sang for a living, which is what mattered. However, Nigaito couldn't help but feel Kaito was the most important one in the family, to him.

Kaito was downstairs, finishing his dinner in a hurry. He was worried about Nigaito immensely, as any older brother should be. Akaito sneered.

"Why are you in such a hurry, bro?" Akaito asked with sarcasm dripping from his voice. Kaito looked down at his finished plate, and decided to answer his younger brother's question.

"It's none of your business," Kaito said, maturely, and then he ran upstairs towards Nigaito's room. Nigaito was surprised to see him, and he suddenly felt a lot more comfortable.

Kaito closed the door, with a click. He was sweating, as running all the way to Nigaito's room was tiring. Nigaito offered Kaito some water, which he gladly accepted.

"So, bud, how are you feeling?" Kaito said. Bud was his nickname for Nigaito, because of his green hair, and his younger brother status. Nigaito grinned, and then explained.

"I don't know. I feel so much better when you're around," Nigaito said. Kaito turned suddenly, and didn't know that Nigaito felt the same way towards him. Kaito always felt safer with Nigaito around, despite him being the younger brother.

The two realized they always felt the same feelings, and drew closer and closer together...only to stop before their lips met.

"Kaito…I love you…but we're both boys…I'm not sure about thi-" Nigaito was cut off, when Kaito kissed him on the lips. Nigaito never realized how handsome Kaito looked, and soon Kaito was kissing him around his neck. Nigaito was moaning, and this fueled Kaito.

Kaito removed his scarf, and Nigaito's as well. Kaito wanted to make love to Nigaito badly, but wouldn't do it without his approval.

"Nigaito…I love you…do you want to-"

"Say no more…. I want this…."

With a smile of approval, Nigaito placed his head back on the pillow. Kaito unzipped his pants, and put hand near Nigaito's stomach. Kaito slowly crept his way down towards Nigaito's pants, and slowly took them off, enjoying every moment. Nigaito was worried, but one look at his lover's face, and he knew he would be okay.

Kaito waited, and then his hand took Nigaito's long brown pants off, all while Kaito was kissing Nigaito ferociously. Kaito's hand slipped down, through his boxers gripping Nigaito's cock. It wasn't hard, but Nigaito shuddered. Kaito's hand was rather cold, and started pumping the cock harder and harder, until it was erected.

Nigaito was once again unsure, and then looked at Kaito's gentle face again. Nigaito nodded, and Kaito got the message. He removed Nigaito's boxers, and kissed Nigaito's nose roughly once more. Kaito started to lower his head, and started to lick Nigaito's cock. Nigaito shivered, and then Kaito started to suck even harder.

"Kaito…don't stop…please…" Nigaito moaned, as Kaito licked the head of his 7-inch long dick. Nigaito came, filling Kaito's mouth with white-hot liquid. Kaito drank all of it. Nigaito took off the rest of his clothing, and Kaito did the same. Nigaito had a _wonderful _view of Kaito's manhood. Nigaito had a rock-hard erection, due to his blowjob. Kaito's dick was a full 9 inches, and as hard as a rock.

Nigaito let Kaito open his legs up widely. Kaito could see Nigaito's hole, which aggravated the impulse to let him inside. The fact that Nigaito had a look of a puppy on his face didn't help either, but Kaito wanted Nigaito to approve.

"Do it…please!" Nigaito cried out, sweating. Nigaito didn't feel sick anymore, as he felt warm. Hot tears stained his cheeks, and Nigaito wanted nothing more than for Kaito to take his virginity.

"It's going to hurt a little bit," Kaito said, his rock-hard cock getting into position. With a forceful thrust, Kaito penetrated Nigaito's hole. A look of pain and anguish formed on Nigaito's face, and Kaito felt Nigaito's muscles clench around his rock-hard cock.

"Nigaito, relax…I'll try to make it as painless as possible…" Kaito said soothingly. Nigaito looked into his brother's aqua blue eyes, and then joined him for a sloppy kiss. Kaito nailed Nigaito's hole again, this time with Nigaito's face not being hurt. Kaito smiled when Nigaito screamed, knowing he had found the young Vocaloid's prostate. Kaito nailed it again and again, until Nigaito screamed at the top of his lungs, and came all over Kaito's chest. Kaito penetrated his green-haired brother as hard as he could five more times, until he unleashed his cum inside Nigaito. Kaito felt hot, and so did Nigaito.

After the intense love, Kaito and Nigaito didn't bother to put their clothes on again. Kaito ruffled his younger brother's hair, and pulled the violet covers over himself and Nigaito. The two shared one kiss, and then told each other one thing at the same time.

"I love you, my dearest brother…"


	2. Chapter 2  The Attack

After a few hours, Kaito and Nigaito woke up, and put their clothes on. It had been a few hours since they made love to each other. Kaito motioned for Nigaito to come downstairs, and Nigaito responded. However, the two came downstairs to a mob of the other Shion brothers.

"Where have you two been? It's 10 in the morning! Do you realize how worried I was about you, Nigaito?" Taito yelled at the green-haired Shion brother. Nigaito had never seen his brother so worried before, maybe because Nigaito was always around the house.

"Leave him alone!" Kaito said, standing up for Nigaito. Despite Taito's muscular build, Kaito wasn't afraid of him. Taito turned red-faced, and then sighed. When he saw Nigaito's puppy dogface, Taito settled down. Who could stay mad at him, anyway?

"I'm going to go out for a bit, okay?" Nigaito said, wiping his nose with a sleeve. Nigaito knew Taito was going to argue with him, but Nigaito was better.

Nigaito walked out to get some ice cream for Kaito. It was his favorite thing, after all. Luckily, there was an ice cream shop down the block, so it wouldn't be too far. After a few minutes, Nigaito reached the shop, which looked like it had many flavors.

"I'll take a banana split, and one chocolate cone," Nigaito asked politely. The man nodded, and took Nigaito's $5.00. After a few minutes, Nigaito got both of his orders, and proceeded to walk home. He could've sworn he heard someone, but Nigaito decided it was just his imagination. Halfway to his house, the sound became louder, and Nigaito hit the pavement with a thud.

"You look like a nice kid. Let me remove those uncomfortable clothes you're wearing!" a man said, hovering above him. The man ripped fearful Nigaito's pants off, and tore off his shirt with ease. Nigaito was scared, and hot tears streamed down his cheeks. The man saw this, and chuckled. Finally, the man ripped off Nigaito's boxers, and saw his cock.

The man pumped Nigaito's cock harder and harder, until his own was rock-hard. Nigaito screamed for help, but the man cut him off with a sloppy kiss. Nigaito's innocent look infuriated the man's desire to be inside of him. The man took the ice cream cone, and jammed the hole inside Nigaito's cock. Nigaito yelped in pain, and then the man took the ice cream out. He took off his own boxers and pants, and shoved his cock down Nigaito's throat. Nigaito tried to fight back, but the man forced him to suck. Soon, the man came inside Nigaito's mouth, forcing him to drink the liquid.

After a few minutes, the man took out his wet cock, and forced two fingers down Nigaito's mouth. Nigaito tried not to, but the man forced him to suck once more. Moments went by, and the man removed the fingers, pushing all five of them into Nigaito's hole. Nigaito yelped, as he felt his innards being touched by the man.

The man couldn't wait anymore. He removed the rest of his own clothes, and then started to penetrate a red-faced Nigaito. He screamed, and this time, the man didn't cover his mouth, rather he penetrated Nigaito even harder. Nigaito screamed at the top of his lungs, and the man knew he had found Nigaito's prostate.

The man rammed into Nigaito as hard as he could, and then came deep inside of him. Nigaito felt the warm liquid enter his body, and then screamed once more at the top of his lungs, cumming on the man.

Nigaito felt more tears stream down his red cheeks. The man got up, and kicked Nigaito on his face. With a yelp, Nigaito turned to avoid whatever torture the man would do to him.

"You're another slut," the man said, and Nigaito just took the insult to the face. Soon, the man was gone, and Kaito saw Nigaito on the street with the ice cream on the floor. Kaito rushed over to Nigaito, and picked the gasping Nigaito up.

"Nigaito…I'm so sorry…" Nigaito turned his face into Kaito's chest, and then cried ferociously. Kaito knew Nigaito had been scarred, as he'd seen it happen too many times.

"He made me…suck…" Nigaito cried. The green-haired Shion stood up, and Kaito offered him a warm hug. Nigaito took comfort in Kaito's embrace, feeling protected.

Kaito picked up the green-haired boy, and rushed him over to the Shion household. Nigaito was still crying, and Kaito didn't stop despite all the looks he was getting until he reached Nigaito's room. He set Nigaito down onto the bed.

"Kaito…I love you…" Nigaito said, trying to reach to hug Kaito. Kaito returned the embrace, and tried to comfort the defiled boy. Kaito would find the man, and make him pay every bit of pain he caused his lover.

Akaito was waiting downstairs, wanting an explanation from his older brother. In fact, everyone wanted an explanation, as Akaito, Taito, and Kikaito were lined up at the bottom of the stairs.

"Kaito…what happened to Nigaito-chan?" Taito asked, carefully. Kaito sighed, and then looked down towards his feet.

"Someone defiled him…badly…" Kaito said, fighting back the tears forming in his eyes. No one should hurt his lover. No one. Kaito swore to get revenge, if it was the last thing he did.

"Oh…oh no…" Kikaito said, worrying about his older brother. Kaito didn't want to tell them about his love for Nigaito yet; it would destroy the green-haired Shion if he had his brothers torment him. Suddenly, Taito, sending him spinning into the chair, punched Kaito in the face. Kaito's face hurt, but he didn't stand down.

"Why didn't you try to stop him?" Taito said, punching his blue-haired Shion brother once more. Kaito keeled over in pain, and Taito was readying another punch when there was a scream.

Nigaito was standing at the bottom of the stairs, and rushed over to a bruised Kaito. Nigaito helped his older brother up, and gave him a warm hug.

"Don't hit him! Just…don't…" Nigaito said, tears welling up in his eyes. Nigaito hated seeing his love get hurt, but made a hasty remark.

"Don't hurt my lover…"


End file.
